A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display element.
B) Description of the Related Art
The invention of a liquid crystal display element in which a plurality of slit-like openings are provided in the longitudinal direction thereof at equal intervals in electrodes on a pair of substrates that are disposed to oppose each other is invented by the inventor (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-252298). The slit-like openings of the electrode on one substrate and the slit-like openings of the electrode on the other substrate are alternately arranged in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the slits (width direction). When a voltage is applied between the electrodes, an oblique electric field is generated due to the slit-like openings, and two-domain alignment in which the alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules are different from each other by 180 degrees along the width direction of the openings is realized.
However, in the liquid crystal display element described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-252298, there may be cases where a dark region caused by alignment defect is generated between the slit-like openings adjacent to each other in the longitudinal direction during a bright display and thus transmittance and display uniformity of the liquid crystal display element are reduced. Here, the inventor had suggested reducing the distance between the two slit-like openings that are adjacent to each other in the longitudinal direction to be smaller than an opening width (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-122271). In addition, the opening widths of the two slit-like openings that are adjacent to each other in the longitudinal direction are equal to each other. Furthermore, the slit-like openings are formed by, for example, forming a photoresist pattern having slit-like openings and performing etching using the photoresist as an etching mask.